gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Fanon Journeys: The Arrival of Chloe Carmichael/Transcript
This is the transcript for Nick Fanon Journeys: The Arrival of Chloe Carmichael. Transcript (Chrome is playing Fanick Scuffle) Gorge: Chrome, I have something to ask you. Chrome: I'm playing Fanick Scuffle! Gorge: It's important. Chrome: Fine. What is it? Gorge: Who left the portal to Dimmsdale on? Chrome: Dammit... uh... Gorge: I'll get it. (Gorge turns the portal off) (the door slowly opens) (a blonde-haired girl is standing outside) ????: Hi, I'm Chloe Carmichael! I'll be your new roommate! Chrome: Listen, Chloe... I need to show you stuff before you can... Chloe: OK. (everyone goes to the local Papa Squeegee) Chrome: Here's Papa Squeegee! And there's Lapo Luigi! Chloe: Overpricing can't be their specialty! I don't have much money! Chrome: And... this is Gorge's Coke Sprayer! (Chrome fires it at a piece of metal) (the metal instantly rusts) Chloe: Wow. It's... Gorge: The metal's gone! Chrome: That's what happens if you use an acid on metal! Chloe: Show me more about this town! (Chloe gets taken to Lake Hoohaw) Chloe: This must be where my childhood friends live. Chrome: We were measuring the pH of this water when suddenly, Sophie and her cousins arrived. Chloe: Who's Sophie? Chrome: Some otter girl Gorge likes very much. Chloe: I don't see a human/otter relationship. It won't work out that way. Chrome: I've been trying to tell Gorge that for months. He just won't listen. Chloe: Show me more of this town, please. (everyone gets teleported to Texas) Chrome: Welcome... to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Chloe: Freddy Fazbear's? That sign says "Lots-O-Pizza". Chrome: You can't trust the sign. (when everyone is inside) Kid Checker: Checking for kids... OK. Chloe: They have to check for children? Gorge: The reason is due to... Mike Fitzgerald: (offscreen) The Bite of '87! Run! Run for your lives! That's what I'd be telling every kid at night! Gorge: What he said. Chloe: Why do they have "Sun Drop"? What is Sun Drop? Chrome: It's a citrus soda. Gorge likes the caffeine-free kind. Chloe: I've never seen any Sun Drop before. Foxy: Argh, me mateys! Chloe: That's a funny pirate fox. Foxy: Ye be walking the plank! Gorge: Don't worry. Actual pirates don't make you walk the plank. It's something popularized by the Peter Pan book. Chloe: I want to meet Peter Pan! Gorge: Can't. He's not real. Chloe: OK. Freddy Fazbear: Hey everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Chloe: Who's the stuffed bear? Fredbear: Careful, Freddy. Chloe: You must be Freddy Fazbear. (cut to Nova's lair) Chloe: Who's Nova? (Nova appears) Nova: Why, I am! Chloe: Hey, Nova! May I have your- Nova: No autographs! I don't like writing autographs in red! Gorge: Nova's one of the villains of this town! Chloe: What's a villain? Lord Zorgu: Why, I am! Chloe: Mr. Zorgu, I read about you! Lord Zorgu: It's LORD Zorgu! Chloe: You're right! Chrome: Excuse me. (Chrome defeats Lord Zorgu) Nova: I'm invincible, though. (Nova disappears) Chrome: Da- (Chrome sees Chloe and puts earplugs on her) Chrome: Dammit, Nova! Gorge: Now what? Chrome: Well... (the milkman arrives) Milkman: Mail Call and Milk Call! (Chrome opens the package) Chrome: It's a New Nintendo 3DS! (everyone goes to Chrome's house) Chrome: ...Recess Popples videogame included? Chrome's New 3DS: Loading... 1 percent... Chrome: Come on! Chrome's New 3DS: 0 percent... Chrome: Dammit! Chrome's New 3DS: Negative 1 percent... Chrome: Ugh! Gorge: Well, it can't be that bad. Chloe: What's Recess Popples? Gorge: It's this show on The CW that premiered months ago. Chloe: Is it about flowers? And what's The CW? Gorge: One, Recess Popples is about those furry animals. Second, The CW is a television network. Chloe: Let's see what else is on this CW network... PB&J Popples... Pahkles... Harry Potter? What's Harry Potter? Gorge: It's a book that got adapted into 8 movies and a television series. If you want to know about the character, he's a young wizard- Chloe: And what's the Doctor Who Animated Series? Gorge: An animated series based off of a British series. Chloe: What are the British? Gorge: They're Europeans that live in England and Ireland. Chloe: What is Europe? Gorge: A continent connected to Asia. Chloe: What is Asia? Gorge: There's a library somewhere around here. You can look there. Chrome: Finally! Gorge finally stops telling Chloe stuff she doesn't know. Chloe: Can I watch The CW XD? Gorge: How does she know about that? Sorry, but it only runs on Sundays. Chrome: Actually, they're planning to make it into a 24/7 channel. Chloe: There's Nickelodeon Family! (over six hours later) Chloe: That's right, Peanut! Give her the gum! Gorge: Why do they even carry that show? Chrome: And do you think Chloe's a little too old for those types of shows? Gorge: Why do you ask? Chloe: So, how'd you think of the show? Chrome: It's nostalgia. Gorge: Too much nostalgia. Chloe: It was amazing! Chrome: Just be glad they didn't pick Johnny Test. Gorge: Rocket Power's on. Chrome: Tons of nostalgia. Chloe: What is nostalgia? Gorge: The feeling of something familiar. Chrome: We gave you a taste of our nostalgia... what's yours? Chloe: Uhh... Timmy Turner and his fairies? Gorge: OK. Chloe: Your nostalgia is full of that otter girl. Chrome: Don't forget Markiplier. Chloe: Who's- Chrome: He's a Let's Player! (BatDoug arrives) BatDoug: What's going on here? Chrome: Hey, Doug. BatDoug: Who is this Doug you speak of? Chrome: He forgets he's Doug whenever he's in that BatDoug costume. (Chrome takes off Doug's costume) Doug: Whoa! How'd I get here? (cut to everyone at VECTOR LAND) Chloe: This place is creeping me out! Gorge: This place shouldn't be. (John the Marksman prepares to shoot BRVR) John: Why are you doing this? BRVR: Why do you keep bringing pets? John: That's it! (John shoots away from BRVR) BRVR: You missed! Now get out! John: Wait for it... (the store collapses) BRVR: Dusty shoes for sale? (meanwhile, at Unused Content) Gorge: Why are there so many pictures of You-Know-Who in Unused Content? Chrome: You mean Voldemort? They didn't like an evil wizard, probably. Gorge: So now what? Doug: You can give me the costume, now. Chrome: Please don't tell me about it. (Chrome gives Doug his BatDoug costume) (Doug changes into BatDoug) BatDoug: BatDoug is back. Chrome: Defender of Nothing. BatDoug: Don't be ridiculous! I defend everything! Chrome: So what now, Doug? BatDoug: Who's this Doug you speak of? Bagel: What's this? This place is as creepy as ever. Chrome: Cy can help us. Bagel: OK... Cy: Can I help you? Chrome: Why are these photos in Unused Content? Cy: I have no idea. (Chrome suddenly realizes the pictures are stolen) Chrome: Oh, G**! The pictures! They're stolen! Gorge: Is there any way to get them back? Cy: I guess. (Cy gets out some guns from Unused Content) Gorge: We'll just use what we currently have. Those things may be dangerous. Cy: OK. You don't have to use them. Gorge: Time to get the pictures back! (cut to Nova's lair) Hope: Nova must be hiding in here. (Nova arrives) Nova: I'm over here, Hope! Hope: What are you doing? Nova: Reviving Voldemort, so I could kill all wizards before I can overthrow Curator Prime and- Gorge: All your plans involve overthrowing Curator Prime. Nova: Yes. Yes they do. Gorge: Umm... beware the Coke Sprayer? Nova: That does no damage to me. Possibly to Dores, but not me! Gorge: Uhh... how about the Backup Sword? Nova: What's this? Gorge is gonna fight with a sword? Hope: Just give the photos back. Nova: What's the word I'm looking for? Umm... oh yeah! Never! (Gorge defeats Nova) Nova: You must be happy of yourself. Murdering the murderer. Gorge: I don't want to kill you. We just want the photos back. Nova: Too late. I put them on a ship going far, far away. Gorge: We have to get there. Nova: The ship's location could be anywhere. I'm just not telling you. (Nova disappears) Gorge: Looks like we have another journey of finding those photos. (to be continued)